Petals of the Sun
by sentinel10
Summary: The early morning light casts a gentle glow through the slightly parted curtains and the dancing rays pick up each curve and slope, as if the sun is painting her right in front of my eyes. Charlie POV. Imprint Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

...

Lying in bed I watch as her chest moves up and down with her light snores. The cotton sheet is draped unceremoniously around her lower half, allowing me to appreciate the swell of her breasts as she sleeps.

The early morning light casts a gentle glow through the slightly parted curtains and the dancing rays pick up each curve and slope, as if the sun is painting her right in front of my eyes.

Her nipples are still partly swollen from the ministrations of the night before and I feel a smile creep over my lips knowing that they're that way because of me. Propping up on an elbow I lower my mouth to the tip and gently lick at her salty skin, musing at how much I need and want her here with me.

Watching her with eager eyes I nip gently before blowing a warm gust of breath over the peak to watch it pucker. She stirs gently as I cover her small breast with my mouth, gently tugging and rolling the aroused nub between my lips. Her breasts are enough to cup and allow my palms to mould. She doesn't have the extravagancy of an older woman like I'm used to, but they are just enough for me to enjoy.

She smiles as she lays a hand on my head, her fingers scratching at my scalp and pushing my hot mouth closer to her flesh.

Tugging the blanket down I rub my hands over her stomach before slowly venturing down to her hip bone. Her body while small and lean is full of pure strength. She eludes power and finesse, like a wild animal even when she sleeps.

Caressing the spot has her back arching and her hips slowly thrusting up. Without words she's telling me where she needs me and I am always more than happy to oblige.

Teasing her inner thigh with long languid strokes I hear her mewl desperately, her legs spreading on their own accord. She's soft, silken like and wet as I run my pointer finger over her folds, extending my thumb to find her clit.

As soon as I rub against her bundle of nerves her long russet legs wrap around my arm tightly, trapping my forearm. The small circles I trace over her clit are drawing her out from her peaceful slumber and are enticing her heart to beat fast against my ear.

"Yes," she hisses softly as I push two fingers inside her, my knuckles grazing and prodding against the walls of her pussy. She's desperately wet now and the connotation makes my dick twitch, knowing how impossibly warm she really is.

Lifting my eyes from her cunt I look up to find that her almond brown eyes are now open, her hands clutching the pillow under her head as she slowly rides my fingers. A hot liquid flame shoots pleasure down my spine when I notice that she's not looking at me, but at my hand.

She's arching up to watch my fingers disappear inside of her, to watch the slick wetness that is slowly coating them. Her dark hair flails out around her head reminding me how beautiful she really is and what a lucky son of a bitch I have become.

I've never been able to understand what she seems in me but I take the offering gladly. I know I should feel bad about fucking her, should feel guilt in my veins, in my heart, but I don't.

I'm sick of being lonely and heartbroken, sick of the hurt that comes with both. Sick of mulling over the reasons my first wife left.

But with her here I forget that I'm just another middle class single dad living in a shitty town, with a kid that's married her first option out of high school, without truly living. I forget that I'm just an average nobody, with an affinity to excessive amounts of beer and football on any given Saturday night. A nobody that is in a dead end job with an even more depressing account balance. And she is the only thing that makes me forget.

"Charlie," she moans as she racks another hand through my hair and pulls me closer. I don't hesitate at all as I cover her mouth with mine, sucking her lip and rolling my tongue back and forth over hers.

Capturing her whimpers with my lips gives me power and makes me even hungrier for her lean lithe body. She's dangerous with her dark eyes, her full lips and the body that could bring simple men like me to their knees with just one touch. She's a goddess in disguise, no longer a caterpillar amongst girls but a butterfly amongst woman.

"Fuck me," she drawls huskily as she grabs my hard cock in her hands, pumping a few times before releasing me and rubbing her hands over my shoulders.

Hurriedly I reach for the side dresser and pull out the long strip of condoms to tear the last one with my teeth, not even bothering to separate it first from the others. I'm too far gone and I need to be inside her. She's said countless times that I don't need the rubber but I'm careful anyway. I don't want to wreck her life with a kid, she being barely legal as it is.

Kneeling between her thighs I stroke my cock a couple of times before rolling the rubber down over my length as I pinch the tip. Sheathing myself in the second skin I creep forward, lifting her hips so her thighs rest over mine. Her skin is soft and warm as I splay my fingers over her hips and edge even closer.

Positioning the head of my cock I push forward in an attempt to bury myself in one thrust. I slow when I hear her cry out in pain due to my over eagerness. I'm an asshole for not completely stopping but I can't, not when I need her so much.

Pushing up I cover her body with mine and kiss her desperately, reaching her chin, her cheeks and her lips. I know it burns her when I thrust deeper but she's so tight and warm I can barely breathe. My mind is foggy and clouded with lust feeling her nipples scratch against my chest as her heart flutters like a hummingbird.

Panting heavily I wrap her legs around my back and arch up, slamming my hips into hers again and again.

"Charlie," she stutters as her fingers dig into my shoulder blades, her pain leaking through the small ministrations. Her eyes are wide, the edges filling with tears and my heart lurches in my chest.

Slowing, I grab at her hands and pin them above her head, lacing our fingers so she can squeeze down against me. Her body is shaking as I push into her again, but soon stops as we kiss. She's beautiful, more than she could ever know, more than I could ever deserve.

"I love you," I whisper hoarsely as I move my lips from her mouth to her neck, "I love you," I repeat again in her ear to make sure she's heard me.  
>With her legs clenching around my waist I know she's ready now.<p>

Hunching my back, I take her nipple into my mouth and rock against her, building slower this time, allowing her pussy to stretch around me and get used to the dry burn.

"I know you do, I know," she whispers as her back arches which connects us deeper, fusing us so tightly.

Feeling the cum build in my cock I let free one of her hands to rub her clit. I'm falling faster than she is and I need her to fall with me, into me.

"Oh, oh," she cries out, her fingers flexing in my own as my cock swells, her walls clamping down hard.

Holding a hand to her hip I thrust jaggedly twice more before losing myself inside her heat. Her legs tremble as I desperately try to ride my high out and bring her to her peak as well, rolling my thumb and pressing down. A silent scream and quick intake of breath leaves her throat open to me; allowing me to nuzzle and kiss the sparse flesh.

Slumping into her body I cover her entirely, feeling her calves drag down my ass as she lumbers back into contentment. My harsh pants and slick body has me embarrassed and I roll to the left to break free.

Her arms stretch out over her head as I move to the bathroom and quickly dispose of the used condom on shaky legs. Slashing my face with water from the faucet, I climb back into bed feeling slightly boneless and tired again.

I feel her nuzzle into my side, her long fingers playing with the scatters curls of hair on my middle aged chest. She breathes bouts of warmth breath over my nipple when she speaks,

"Morning," she mutters as her chin tilts up and she kisses the underside of my jaw.

"Good morning Leah," I reply back, stroking my fingers through her long raven hair.

"Are you working today?" she asks, her knee running up and down my thigh like a true lioness.

One of the challenges of being with a younger woman is keeping up with their libido. Not that I minded. I loved sex just as much as the next man; problem was that my body couldn't physically keep up, even when I wanted it to.

"Yeah," I mutter gruffly as her leg drapes across my stomach. Reaching out I trace patterns against the tight russet skin, "Not until twelve. Corey and Nick took the early shift this morning"

"Is Bella coming to the barbecue tonight?"

Sighing, I shrug my shoulders. I don't know nor do I have the privilege of being informed of the tangled ministrations of my daughter's life. Between Bella, her husband, their adopted child and the extended family, there was no more room left for an old fool like me.

"I'll call her later to check up," Leah whispers into my shoulder, kissing my skin before rolling out of the bed. I know Leah isn't particularly fond of my daughter, and to say they've had their fair share of run ins would be an understatement. But she knows it makes me happy seeing the kid every now and then.

Watching her walk to the bathroom as naked as the day she was born reminds me of how disgusting I am. I was there when she was born and for almost every important day of her life. Birthdays, Christmas's and Easters.

Harry had expected me to protect his little girl, not fuck her and allow her to live with me, after Sue re-married. I was supposed to walk her down the aisle in my best friends stead, not want to meet her at the goddamn altar.

Tonight's barbecue was going to be a shock to a lot of our friends and family. I'd finally agreed to Leah's demands. She wants to announce our relationship to everyone at the same time. The stubborn woman didn't care about the age difference or the fact that I'd been her father's best friend for years. She wants us to be open with everyone because she is sick of tiptoeing around everybody's back, especially her mothers.

Pulling on a pair of crinkled pyjama bottoms I make my way silently down the stairs to start brewing some fresh coffee beans, trying to get my mind off of tonight's possibilities.

...

"What do you mean you'll be late," Leah hisses at me through the phone.

Scratching my neck I glance back at the scene in front of me. My two officers spread out, one inspecting the broken lock to the gym and the other checking the surrounding area.

"Some kids broke into the school and trashed the place. I have to be here, I can't leave it up to two rookies," I sigh back, tired and exhausted. I'd been so close to signing off when the call came through and was less than impressed to have to attend as well.

"How long?" her voice is full of irritation and disappointment and I feel like strangling the kids that caused this shit. The last thing I wanted to do was upset Leah, especially tonight, on this night.

"Maybe three hours," I cringe, waiting for the back blow. Surprisingly it never comes and instead she sniffles into the phone.

"Fine Charlie, fine. Have it your way," she says softly like I have some kind of choice. She knows that she is always my first choice but I have a hard time following through with my actions more often than not. She's still so young, believes in the happily ever after endings, even for us and our extreme circumstances.

"I'll try to get away early but I can't promise anything." My heart twists as I hear her jagged breathing through the phone. The resounding sound of close silence is killing me. "Baby? Come on Lee, I'm sorry," I whisper, stepping away from the two officers who are busily tapping off the area. The bright yellow tape contrasts sickly against the dark cool night and reminds me of why I am here.

Instead of hearing an answer, all that rings in my ear is the soft click of the receiver being placed down.

"Chief, looks like one of the little shits left something behind," Alistair calls out as he waves a wallet in his gloved hand. His sandy blonde hair ruffles in the breeze of darkness, his blue peepers full of excitement at the lead.

Running a frustrated hand through my hair I curse under my breath before snapping my cell shut and shoving it in my pocket. It feels heavy in my pocket as I walk over to integrate myself in the evidence found.

"Belongs to one of the boys we picked up last week for jacking those purses from the shopping centre. Daryl Schaefer," my officer smirks as he pulls out the ID and several crumbled receipts.

"Pick him up and meet me at the station," I can't help the growl that escapes my throat as I bark out the command.

...

Placing my keys into the small bowl I lock the front door and navigate through the darkness of the house. Wandering into the kitchen I flick on the light and am greeted with countless trays of half eaten food, foil and cling wrap covering the tops.

Flitting through each one I can distinguish each guest by what they'd brought for the cookout. Sue with her potato salad, Monica Ateara with her fry bread and Bella with her mother's lasagne. Rewrapping the dishes I slide each one into the fridge making room as I go.

I hear Wyatt's loud snores coming from the laundry and wonder why Leah even keeps the mutt. Given his demeanour, he is more likely to sleep through a break in rather than prevent one. Not only that, but the thing ate more than I did, a real wonder given that he was still technically a puppy.

After a glass of tap water, I scale the stairs, loosening my belt as I go. Once inside the bedroom I undress quickly, kicking off my boots and unbuttoning my shirt and trousers.

I know she's awake by the way she lies. Quietly I slide in next to her and wrap my arms around her waist. With my nose buried amongst her hair I breathe in the orange and mulberry scent.

"Lee, baby?" I murmur as I move her hair from her shoulder and kiss her neck. She shudders in response but doesn't answer. She's mad with my missing the barbecue and I desperately want to make it up to her.

Trailing my hand up her thigh I find that she's worn clothing to bed, for the first time ever. As if feeling my surprise she moves away and snuggles deeper into her pillow. She's hurting from my lack of presence tonight and I feel it all the way inside my chest. I feel like a part of me has let her down in some way, knowing she had put so much effort into the nights bash.

Pushing myself back I run a tired hand over my face. Feeling the stress of today's shift I roll to my side in order to still watch her. I want to touch her, hug her to my chest but I know these boundaries- seen them before.

Blinking I try to stay in control so I can watch her but sleep has other plans. Slowly but surely the sleep pulls me under and away from my goddess.

...

By the time morning comes Leah is gone, her sneakers and jumper missing from the back door as well as Wyatt's leash. Low dark clouds cover Forks as I glance out the window towards the backyard which borders endless miles of wooded area. The grass is damp and water logged, the driveway probably not looking too much better.

Tearing and pouring a satchel of coffee into my 'Forks PD' mug, I flick on the kettle. Standing in the kitchen, hip in the counter and arms crossed, I stare at the fridge with a crease in my brow as I wait for the water to heat.

Pictures, bill statements and items line the front panel varying from the countless drawings Bella had sent me while she attended grade school with Renee to pictures of her as a baby.

Bella had been a cute kid albeit much too shy and introvert for her own good. While she looked like Renee she had taken on my fair skin and dark features. Her mother had always had a tendency to tan on our earlier family trips while both Bella and I burnt to the point of looking like lobsters. The only thing her mother's gene altered were those big brown eyes and petite body.

She'd grown up so fast that it had felt like the moment she came to live with me in Forks was almost over before it began. Edward was a good kid, sometimes a little too attentive with Bella but overall good. His parents were from good stock, their selflessness and hospitality shining through from the moment we met. Even with all the troubles with the Cullen family, Bella still loved the strange kid. I loved my daughter dearly but I knew standing in the way of her life was the one way if guaranteeing she would disappear from mine. She was happy and I suppose that was all that mattered.

Hearing the click of the kettle, I pour a generous amount of hot water into my mug and take a tentative sip, not bothering with the milk. The sound of the loud hall clock rings in my ears, the ticking hands belting out their annoying tune. The day feels slow, and it seems to only get slower after the coffee.

Showering, dressing and driving down to the store seems to only pass an hour, my eyes glancing at the clock as many times as the hands moves. The longer Leah is gone, the greater my anxiety grows. I want to talk to her about the night before and get everything out on the table. I want to make sure if announcing our relationship is a good idea, to discuss where we were going from here and what we both expected of each other. The thoughts alone bring me to almost insanity.

Hearing the deep barking of Wyatt I spring up out of the recliner and hurry to the door. Pulling it open I find Embry Call tousling and rough housing with the mangy mutt. His long hair sways in between his shoulder blades as he and the dog wrestle for some kind of rolled up paper, while Leah merely stands to the side, amused at both their antics. I grumble unhappily under my breath as her eyes light up and she laughs at Embry's school boy demeanour as he plays with her _baby_.

"Hey Charlie," Embry puffs, as he tries to catch his breath, patting a smug looking Wyatt on the scruff of his neck.

"Hey... Embry," I say slowly, swallowing the distain I feel.

"Look who I found out in the woods," he smirks as his eyes rise to Leah's, "Needs a bath, maybe some flea powder too. But this big fella on the other hand could use a bowl of water."

"Ha ha Call," Leah snorts sarcastically as she pushes his shoulder, "Very funny. I happen to smell great compared to you and your sweaty shirt"

"Well I got to do something to keep this body fit," he remarks as he tugs up the sleeves of his shirt and allows it to bunch at the shoulders as he puts his hands on his hips. Both his and Leah's shoes are dirty and wet from the surround area signalling they've probably run the same route in the boggy weather. Her hair is tied up high on her head; sweat circling her collar, but it's the length of her shorts has my hands trembling in my pockets.

It's no surprise that I catch Embry taking in eyefuls of Leah's long legs as she reaches down to unclip the monsters leash, setting him free in the yard. "No eating the damn flowers," she calls out after the dopey idiot as he takes off full pelt around to the back of the yard.

"So how you been Charlie? Catch any bad guys lately?" He asks playfully, that aura of youthful confidence sashaying around him.

"A few," I reply, narrowing my eyes and pressing my lips tightly together.

"Cool," he laughs, his eyes flicking from Leah to me every so often. "Well, I better get going. Nice to see you again Lee, maybe we can do this again sometime"

As he reaches in for a hug I cringe noticing Leah is more than happy to give it. They stand for much too long, much to close, and it has me just about turning red. This kid has made it a mission in life to mess with me, I know it.

"Of course. You have my number," she nods, holding her fingers in the shape of a phone, "Call me"

"You know it. Later Charlie, good luck with those bad guys," he chuckles, waving back as he takes off into a jog back down the drive.

"Yeah, you too... you son of a bitch," I growl the last part out watching as he turns at the property line and bounds east. "He's a little far from the reservation don't you think," I snipe, glancing at Leah who stands by me with a raised brow.

"That's funny, I didn't know we weren't allowed off the reservations," she mocks as she rolls her eyes and heads inside.

"That's not what I meant," I call out as she heads to the door. "Leah, Leah... Goddamn it, will you wait a second," I berate, grasping her wrist in my hand as we stand on the porch.

Taking a deep breath I tug at my collar and rub my neck uncomfortably. We are standing face to face, my eyes down cast while hers are beaming laser pointers through the front doors pine.

"I'm sorry," I whisper softly as my fingertips stroke her wrist, "I was an asshole for not making it last night and I'm sorry"

She's looking away from me but I know she can hear my words as her chest expands and collapses. Her back is tense and her fists are bawled until I gently lift her hand to kiss her skin. She melts almost immediately into me, her breathing jagged and scratchy. "I'm sorry Lee baby, I love you"

"I love you too Charlie," she says though her voice is muffled by my shirt.

Her hands clutch at my shirt as her mouth reaches mine, tiny shivers moving through both our bodies. Sliding my tongue into her mouth I nip and suck on her bottom lip just the way she likes it. With the swirling and soft tugging, the kisses soon turn needy, primal... violent, and I need her now more than ever.

Pushing open the front door Leah jumps into my arms, her legs seizing around the tops of my thighs while her arms cling together behind my neck. In smooth long strokes I reach back to push the shoes of her feet, wet dirt and grass clumping in the small way.

"Bathroom," she gasps as I peel the tight top over her breasts and suck greedily at her neck. Her chest heaves against mine as I carry her up the stairs and down the hall. Our crumbled clothing gets lost somewhere in between, but I don't give a shit.

As her back hits the tiled wall I reach to turn on the water. Her skin is salty from the sweat but soon the water runs any trace of it way.

"I've never had sex in the shower," she smirks as my teeth tug at the dark nipple in front of me.

Moving my hand down I stroke my already hard cock and position us tightly. "Me either," I groan, sliding into her in one solid movement. The position we are in has our hips locked, gravity playing its almighty part in our union.

Leaning forward she nips at my ear and when she speaks it's husky and thick. "I glad it's me who's taking your shower virginity then"

Her soft chuckle soon turns into a moan as I pull back and ram it home. Her legs lock behind my ass to prevent slipping as I pound into her over and over again. Her tits jump every time I do making it hard for me to keep the peaks in my mouth, so instead I latch on to her mouth, thrusting and gyrating as we kiss.

Her pussy squeezes me so tightly I am forced to break the kiss and gasp. She's grinning with her swollen lips and I can't help but growl at her in playfulness. "You're playing dirty," I remark as I readjust her on my dick by sliding her harder against the wall.

"No, I'm playing to win," she replies truthfully as she does the squeezing thing again. My cock twitches, filling with cum.

Quickly I pull back and impale her again, turning the grin into a small sudden gasp. I don't have time to talk anymore as I shove in and out of her, proud to take the power of the game back from her clutches.

"Oh God yes," she whimpers, her arms disconnecting from around my neck to slide under my arms. Her fingers dig into the skin near my collar bone as she holds me tightly, her arms woven around me.

"Fuck," I shout, feeling her pussy ripple as the heat and wetness around my dick intensifies. As she cums I know that's my sign. Gritting my teeth I slam her down as my hips rise up.

"Wait Charlie, you have to pull out"

My mind is a foggy mess but I clear at least some of the clouds to reply. "You're on the pill right?" I ask desperately, feeling my cock bubbling at the head.

"Sort of," she replies dazedly.

"Good," I hiss jerking up inside of her and holding myself there.

Heat shoots from me to her and I can't help but let out a satisfied groan as I work slowly and lazily, stroking my dick around in our combined pleasure.

Leah's head rests in the crook of my neck as I squash her against the tiled wall. My legs are shaky but not enough to drop us. That strange humming bird sound of her heart flutters against my chest and I feel satisfied. The water gently splashes over our bodies, lapping and kissing at the large areas of skin.

"I'm sorry," I whisper again for good measure, knowing that instead of sex we should have talked things through first.

"I know," she whispers as she combs a shaky hand through my hair, "I know you are."

...

"Wyatt, get off the couch," I command pointing at the laundry for him to move. The big oaf is once again on the recliner, a place he knows he is not allowed to be.

Whining he looks up at me and gives me the big puppy dog eyes, the ones Leah always falls for. "No," I say firmly fighting for dominance, "off now"

"Get off the couch Wyatt," Leah calls from the kitchen.

In amazement I watch as the beast ears perk up and he does as she says. With a small growl he moves back towards his dog bed in the laundry room without another hesitation.

"Fucking dog," I mutter as I take a seat and snap open the paper. Few articles catch my attention as I read over the headlines. Seattle seems to be in a shit storm over recent murders, even going as far as speculating that a serial killer is in there midst's. It's been going on for years, the mysterious killings, and still to this day they have no more leads than when they started.

Moments later Leah crashes on the couch beside me, her back resting on the arm on the chair as her feet slide into my lap. "I was thinking," she begins as she takes a hearty sip of her energy drink, "We should do something this weekend. I have a free day Monday so that could give us three days of bliss," she says as her toes clamp onto the front of my sweats to tug the material.

Placing my paper down I glance at her, "And what would we do with those three days?" I ask suggestively.

Crawling onto her knees she sweeps down to kiss my lips, "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something," she whispers as her tongue prods apart my lips and her hand slips under my sweats.

I still her moving hand under my sweats as look apologetically at her, "Did you forget? I'm supposed to being spending the weekend with Bella in Seattle. She wants to take Renesmee to the zoo to show her the animals"

"Hmm," Leah huffs as she pulls away.

"You've known about this for a while now. You even suggested it," I explain as her hand recoils away from me and she picks at the cans lid.

"I know, it just - I don't like sharing, _especially_ with Bella," the scowl on her lips doesn't deter the way my dick hardens seeing her rose bud nipples erect and pointy under her cotton top.

"She's my daughter Leah"

"I know alright," she huffs as she glances at me, "I just want you to be safe."

"Are you supposed to protect me?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Yeah," she says quietly as I take her hand.

"I think I can handle Bella and the kid," I reply playfully until I notice she's not smiling.

"I have something I have to do with Jacob anyway," she frowns, "I was just thinking of ways to get out of it."

I nod and frown as well, "You could come if you like. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind."

"Oh she will _definitely_ mind," Leah snorts as she rolls her eyes at me. "Nah, it's alright. I'll just go with Jake and the others"

"Others?" I swallow deftly.

"Yeah there's a whole pack of us going up to Alaska or something. Some kind of tribal bullshit. A meet and greet with some Eskimo guys."

"Huh," I comment not too sure if I want _my_ Leah hanging around with a whole sleuth of hot blooded guys. She's always been the only girl in the group and I've never even seen the others with girlfriends which make my suspicions soar even higher. "Will Embry be there?"

"Of course. He and Jake have a bromance. It's even worse than Seth's crush"

"Seth's gay?" I question.

Giving me a strange look Leah laughs and gets up from the couch, "No Charlie, Seth is not gay. Why, are you interested? Are you just using me to get to my younger, prettier brother?"

Tugging her down on to my lap I thrust up into her letting her feel my hardness. "What do you think," I whisper huskily as I catch her mouth and nibble on her lips.

With a moan Leah smirks as her hands ride over the material of my shirt, "I think we need to get naked. Right. Now"

...

The weekend goes by quickly in Seattle. Between Bella wanting to take the adopted kid everywhere she could think of and trying to get us to bond, I was getting anxious. I hadn't heard from Leah and didn't take the chance of calling Sue either. Sue would wonder why I wanted to know especially since Leah was only technically boarding in the spare bedroom of the house.

"Dad?" Bella nudges as we sit in the black Mercedes Carlisle has allowed Bella to use for the weekend escape. Turning to her I raise an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look like something's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I smile, trying to convince her of such. Turning to the back I glance at the small child in the restraints. Her bright golden red curls drape over half her face, her pink cheeks flushed from seeing so many exciting things over the small trip.

"She's a cute kid, Bells. I just hope you and Edward know what you're getting yourselves into." I'm trying to be gentle with my only daughter but every time I look into her eyes she doesn't seem like my little girl anymore. The virus she picked up in South America has changed her appearance so much I no longer see Renee and myself in her anymore. She's different somehow, and a part of me doesn't really want to know why.

"We know dad. Renesmee needs us and I feel like Edward and I are ready for this. She's a special little girl and we love her"

I nod not knowing what else to do. Ultimately it is Bella's life and if she decides she wants to keep the kid none of us would try to stop her. She's always been and will continue to be my little shy, introvert Bella regardless of what she wants and who she wants to spend her life with. As a father I feel that it is my place to accept the things I can not change.

"Mum called me again last night," Bella exclaims giving me a sympathetic smile, "She's going to come up and visit, she wants to meet Renesmee."

"Huh," I say, keeping my eyes firmly on the trees that whiz past the car.

"She asks about you, you know. You should call her"

"And what exactly would I say to your mother Bella? Besides us organising presents for your eighteenth birthday we haven't be civil in years"

"Yes but now Phil's gone. Mum doesn't think he'll come back. She told me that she still loves you, that you're the only one she's ever loved." Bella's biting her lip, waiting for some kind of a reply from me, a reply she wants to hear, yet I cannot give.

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," I retort, knowing that this is not a road I want to go down again. Years of heartache and loneliness have crept up on me and I can no longer pretend. I also have Leah now which is a peril in its own form.

"Charlie, you should give her a chance. She's changed," my daughter sighs taking the exit towards Forks.

Grunting in reply I lean my head back into the head rest to contemplate all the swirling emotions. Renee had once been the love of my life, the mother of my only child, my everything. But that was before she broke my heart and took with her my daughter. I'd been a small town guy, no glitz and glamour, no million dollar checking account and definitely no prince charming. Renee wanted more from life, more than what I could provide and more than I thought was necessary. She wanted the bright lights of the city and the romantic dinners by the shore, something I would have loved to give her but couldn't. We were young, unprepared and most of all naive to what we both wanted from life. She didn't want to settle yet I had. It all crumbled soon after Bella's third birthday.

"You still love her right?" Bella asks, perking up a little trying to expel an answer.

Running a tired hand through my hair I sigh, unsure of what to really tell my daughter, "I'll always love her in some way Bella. She's your mother and she gave me you. But it's changed honey, we're not the same people we were eighteen years ago."

Nodding mournfully my daughter huffs and clears her throat. "She'll be here Friday and Esme and I are planning a dinner. Can I count on you to be there?"

"I don't know Bells, I'll have to see if Leah - um," I shake my head remembering that we hadn't yet told people about us, "to see if Leah will be alright alone, at um, by herself in the house I mean"

Quizzically Bella raises a perfect brow at me, "I'm sure Leah can manage Charlie. She's a big girl after all"

Clearing my throat I nod, "Of course. I'll be there kid, don't worry"

...

Opening the front door I am greeted by the sweet sound of Leah's voice, even though the words are not so sweet.

"What do you mean asshole? Don't just stutter," she grunts in frustration as I stand at the kitchen arch watching her from a far.

"Of course I did. No, no. I told that igloo loving frick what the deal was."

Instead of interrupting her I slide behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She stiffens only slightly but once she glances over her shoulder and notices me she smiles lazily and leans back into my chest. Her hair is wet and her skin smells of soap. Her body which is always so warm heats me from the frigid weather outside. Burying my face in her neck I wait patiently for her to finish her call.

"Jacob this is bullshit, you and I both know it. I don't give a shit," slowly her voice calms down and her breathing evens. "Fine. Alright. Tell mum and Billy they suck and that I'll be there. Yes you oaf," she sighs, her tirade now over. "Yeah yeah, you owe me Black."

Peeling the cell from her fingertips I close it gently and place it on the counter as my hand rubs across Leah's stomach. "I missed you," I whisper into her ear as my fingers trace along the waist band of her pants.

"I told you we should have taken that trip," she moans, pressing herself back into me and brushing her ass along the zipper of my jeans. "How was your trip by the way," she asks, tilting her head so I can climb her neck with my lips.

"Boring without you," I reply. Even though it had been nice catching up with Bella and spending time with the new addition to the family, I'd missed Leah terribly.

"That's so sweet," Leah snorts in amusement as her hands still against my moving palms.

"And yours?" I ask wanting to know how her trip with the other young native boys went.

"Urgh - Jacob, the asshole, thought it would be funny to set me up with some guy named 'Snow'. I mean seriously, he can't find a better name?"

I growl thinking about Jake's antics and the feeling of wanting to rip something flashes through my mind, "You went on a date?"

"What? No. Of course then I had to kind of... tell them... about us." Leah says the words as slow as she can but I find it hard to hear them. The pulsating in my ears begins to throb at an all-time high and it feels as though I can't breathe. Pulling back I unbutton the top of my shirt to inhale deeply.

"Oh God," I cough, rubbing my hands over my face, "Do they want to kill me?"

It's no secret that Leah is the most protected woman in the whole tribe apart from Sue. She's always attending tribal meetings due to the fact that Harry had been an outstanding member on the council. There wasn't a time that I could pinpoint, as she was growing up, when she wasn't surrounded by russet coloured boys and men. She was as close as royalty to the Quileute's. And I was going to die.

"Calm down drama queen, no one's killing anyone," she laughs as she guides me back into the living room and sets me down on the couch. With nimble and graceful movements she slides in behind me and rubs my shoulders. I groan as her fingers press into my muscles, the feeling relaxing me immensely.

"Are you alright now?" she asks as she leans her weight into me and her chin sits atop my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think"

"It's going to be alright Charlie. Jacob is weirded out, but cool with everything. Embry claimed he'd known all along and Quil asked if you could clear his speeding ticket for him."

"And Seth?" I sigh, feeling her gentle fingers begin to unbutton the rest of my shirt. Tugging the hem of my shirt from my jeans she splays her hands over my chest in a circular motion.

"Seth's pissed but he'll come around. He always does"

Closing my eyes I push my thoughts away. With Leah kissing my shoulder and trailing her fingers towards my jeans I decide to get lost inside her touch rather than worry about tomorrow. Rubbing my hands up and down her legs I groan when she pops the button of my jeans and gently tugs the denim down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

...

The rain clouds loom over head making the whole town look dark and dangerous, like something out of a vivid nightmare. The wind chills around buildings, old houses and down streets, looking for its next victim. Thunder crackles in low grumbles, rumbling the weatherboard planks around the house while lighting flashes in the distance, trapped in the dark clouds like a beast in a cage.

The large windows are sprinkled with tiny drops of rain and my eyes watch intently as they slowly break away from each other and roll down the rest of the glass.

Glancing down I find Wyatt curled around the bottom of the bed, nestled into the warmth of the comforter with his nose buried under the mattress. His red leather collar suits his shaggy golden fur and I chuckle as his hind leg kicks the air in rapid movements before stopping, all the while the mutt sleeps.

Rolling on to my back I slip my arms behind my head and stare up at the ceiling with a knowing smile on my lips. Wednesday's were always the best days of my week. It was the one day the station didn't need the chief of police and could function just fine without me. Of course I was always on call, but the boys knew I used this time to de-stress and chill out, so they knew to only contact me in a legit emergency.

Glancing at the clock I realise that Leah's already been gone a whole three hours even though her side of the bed is still warm and her scent lingers on her pillow. I groan feeling the pressure in my groin as I think about Leah, and all the things we could have done today. The room is dark and it seems so much like night that it's disconcerting to think about actually having to get my ass out of bed.

Rubbing my face I brush the hair back out of my eyes and contemplate the other need I'm feeling in between my legs. Licking my lips I glance down at Wyatt to make sure he's still asleep. Having a dog watch while I attend to my business edges beyond uncomfortable and I position the light bed sheet over my lower half just in case.

Slipping my hand under the band of my boxers I squeeze my balls softly, rolling them in my palm the same way Leah would. I can't help but imagine her here with me, the feel of her hands on me, her voice in my ear, her lips teasing mine softly as her tongue pokes out and runs across the bottom of my lip.

My dick is hard quickly just in the small space of time and I have to breathe in and out under concentration to stop myself from finishing too quickly. Licking my palm I work it back inside my boxers and grasp my cock, applying firm strokes along the shaft. Groaning, I allow my thumb to slip over the head with each slide of hand.

Shuffling my shoulders down I get into a better position under the sheet by lifting my knees and setting my heels into the mattress. My stomach tightens as my hand works faster, pulling and sliding, the sensation of skin on skin leaving a slight dry burn.

Biting my lip into my mouth, I gnaw at the tender flesh, aroused by the slight feel of pain while the other half of my body is in pure ecstasy. My knees fall outward as I work up a good rhythm, thrusting up slightly while my hand does its job. The feeling is nowhere near as good as when Leah touches me but I take what I can get, knowing she won't be home until five.

I stretch one leg out to get a better angle and shimmy the band of my boxers under my sac. My thumb works the top of my shaft as I squeeze and shallowly pump it in and out of my fist. The actions tighten my balls and in no time I can feel my cock expand the grip of my palm, ready to soak the sheets in warm, sticky cum.

"Leah," I whisper in the dark room, imagining her beside me and that my pants of breathe are her pants of pleasure. I imagine her sun kissed skin, those bronze dark nipples, the way her back arches as she rides the shit out of me; expertly taking me to places I've only ever dreamed of before.

The vain in my neck throbs with blood as I exert myself and grit my teeth, throwing my head back and mumbling incoherent curse words as if I'm about to lose my mind. In my determination my tooth nicks the skin inside my mouth sending the metallic taste of blood circling the warm cavern.

"Charlie?" A sweet voice sounds in the hall, though I pay it no mind believing it's simply my imagination calling out to me.

"Leah," I choke out, repeating her name as if she is my saviour and her body a church, in which I come to pay homage. "Fuck baby"

"Oh god, Charlie!" A voice cries, followed by the slamming of the bedroom door and the sound of swift feet.

My eyes fly open at the sound and I force myself to make swift movements to push my so-desperately-hard dick back into my boxers and trail the mystery person.

My heart bangs inside my chest like a jackhammer having being caught fucking my fist whilst imagining my very young, very sexy girlfriend, but I'm so stunned, my cop instinct buzzes to life and instead of running away, I find myself running toward the danger.

By the time I reach the drive way I find a scared and shaken Sue scrambling into her truck to get away from me. There's a look of horror on her face and her cheeks are so red she looks like she's about to pass out from pure embarrassment.

"Wait Sue," I call out, coming to a halt outside the cab of the truck ungracefully, sliding a few inches as my bare feet stop suddenly on the gravel. The windows are up but that doesn't stop my pleas to her. "Wait, please hear me out. _Please_ Susan," I half yell, half whisper, in hopes she will hear my side of the story.

"Get away from the truck, Charlie," she snarls keeping her eyes forward and away from the prominent bulge in my boxers.

Stepping back I try to give her some space without allowing her to back out fully without injuring me. "Look Sue, why don't we go inside a have some coffee? I promise to explain everything."

Her eyes waiver for a moment and I know that she's given in. Sue has been one of my best friends all my life and she can hear in my voice that I'm sorry. Inside myself I know she's come not only to talk as friends but to discuss the relationship between her daughter and I. The Reservation is a small place and word would have spread like wildfire.

By the time I coax her inside and change into something more appropriate that will hide my raging hard on, Sue has made a pot of coffee and is sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

Running a hand through my wet hair I rub my neck and stare at the steaming coffee in front of me.

"Is it true?" Sue asks, her voice strained and her hands cupping her mug desperately. I've never directly lied to Sue ever and I wasn't about to start now.

"Is what true?" A play on the truth however, I could do.

Glaring at me I feel the fire of her gaze burn through me. Sue knows me better than I know myself and it scares me to think that it's always been that way my whole life. "Don't bullshit me Charlie Swan. Are you sleeping with my baby?"

"She's hardly a baby Sue," I scoff as I roll my eyes in an attempt to play off the heavy tension of the situation.

"She's _barely_ an adult Charlie. She's still a child."

She's wrong. Leah hasn't been a child for a long time. I don't want to argue with the mother of my girlfriend but I feel that I'm being picked apart. I want to be arrogant, cocky even, but Sue deserves better. Leah deserves better.

Tugging at the small hairs near my neck I press my lips together impatiently. "You're wrong Sue. She's not a child. She's grown and she loves me." I registered the look of shock that runs over one my oldest friends face and nod in understanding, "Trust me, it was a surprise to me too. I've loved her like my own for so long."

Placing her mug down Sue stares at me a moment before something comparable to a light goes off in her head. Sue's always been bright, both beautiful and educated, yet still she chose to marry my best friend and settle down to become a home maker. She's always loved fiercely and even though I regret the fact she didn't follow her academic dreams, she does not. "And you love her back?"

Glancing at the windowsill I watch as the rain patters lightly against the glass. "I do," I nod as I take another sip of my coffee, "maybe not like you and Harry did, or you and billy now, but I love her. I have no choice but to."

Pushing her hair back behind her ear she nods, "You hurt her and Forks precinct will be looking for a new chief, you hear me Charlie? You may be one of my oldest friends but she is _my_ daughter. "

"I know Sue. Thank you." Relief rushes through me. It's not exactly a blessing but it's not a total shit kick of what it could have been.

"Have you told Bella?" she asks smugly, knowing that Bella would have a total different reaction than what she had had.

Bella's never been good with change and for her to finally realise that her mother and I will never get back together will grate on her nerves. Like a stubborn little lamb she'll stomp her feet and refuse to talk to me for a while.

"Not yet, but I will. I'm just biding my time"

"Don't wait too long. I think she's going to need some help convincing her that this is real. Don't be surprised if Bella doesn't swallow the pill as easy as I have."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Seth's looking for you by the way"

"Why?" I choked a little.

"He wants to have a word with you. My guess is he's taking his man of the house role extremely serious."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Sue started as she took a breath, "He's probably going to punch you in the face. I hope you have a strong jaw Charlie. You're going to need it."


End file.
